


Turned

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Turned

He could  _smell_  her.

He knew it was her, because he’d been seeing her come by the house for weeks now. Snooping, prying, knocking, ringing the doorbell, pretending she was lost… such utter bullshit. A zombie freak trying to nose her way into his business.

He was putting a stop to it  _tonight_.

He glanced back at the bed; Eve was still asleep. She wouldn’t like this, but it had to be done. He put a knife in his pocket and walked outside; hunters were few and far between these days, and they were the only vampires he knew of in the area, but you could never be too careful. He walked quickly, his heightened senses aware of her soft footfalls behind him. He rounded a darkened corner into an alleyway and pressed himself against the wall. A moment later, she turned the corner; she paused, struggling to see in the dim light, and that was all he needed. He grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, holding the knife to her throat.

“ _Why are you following me?_ ” he hissed.

She shrieked. “I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me!”

“How did you find my house?”

“It’s – I – it was on the internet! I’m sorry! Please!” She struggled against him, her heart beating frantically under his hands.

“You found it on the internet? Such  _fucking_ bullshit,” he muttered. “What do you want with me?”

“I just wanted to meet you!”

“And you didn’t get the  _hint_  that I couldn’t be bothered with you?” He was finding it hard to maintain control as he felt the blood pulsing through her veins. He hadn’t fed yet tonight and he was hungry. But… no.  _This isn’t the fucking Middle Ages anymore, Adam_. He tightened his grip on her and she squealed.

“I’m sorry! I’ll leave you alone! I swear!”

“You  _swear_ ,” he growled. “As if that means anything anymore.”

“What do you want? I’ll give you whatever you want! Just please don’t hurt me!”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “You can’t give me what I  _want_.” He released her roughly. “Leave me the fuck alone from now on. If I find you snooping again, I promise you… you  _will_ regret it.”

He left her staring in shock as he turned and walked back to the house.

“Where have you been, my darling?” Eve murmured softly as he entered the bedroom. He stripped and lay back down next to her. Her pale skin looked almost luminous in the dim light, and he pulled her close.

“Taking care of some business,” he replied.

“Adam.”

“Some stupid zombie bitch has been hanging about the house. I told her to fuck off.”

“Was that  _all_  you did?”

“I threatened her with a knife.”

“Oh, my darling. That was unnecessary.”

“No, it was  _completely_  necessary. I can’t have them coming here.”

They both sat up abruptly; a faint squeak from below told them someone was here.

“Did she follow you back?” Eve stood up and quickly pulled on her robe; Adam followed suit.

He sniffed at the air. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“Does she have a death wish?”

“If she does I might grant it.”

“Sweetheart, don’t be rash. We can’t afford to call any more attention to ourselves.”

He grabbed his knife again and began to move, catlike, down the hall, while Eve followed. Sure enough, the girl was there snooping, the glow of an iPhone plainly visible as she videotaped her surroundings.

He nearly flew down the stairs and smacked the phone right out of her hand. “What did I tell you?”

She backed away. “I – ”

And then she tripped. She toppled backwards and her head smashed into a 300-year-old claw-footed tub. Eve flipped on the lights and they both knelt next to her; blood was seeping freely from the wound in her head.

“ _Fuck_!” Adam muttered.

“We’ll turn her,” Eve replied.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Some stupid zombie fangirl bitch and now we’re going to be stuck with her forever.”

“Adam, we don’t have time, she’ll bleed out before – ”

“I know. Go and get me some of the O negative, will you?” He sighed, furious, and lowered his head; his fangs were already out, had been since the moment her skull connected with the porcelain, and he latched onto her neck. He discovered her blood was sweet, sweeter than he was used to; it was like nectar, and he drank it down far too quickly, suddenly unable to sate his hunger.

Eve returned and watched him for a moment before placing the small vial next to him. “I’m going to feed. Do what you need to do. And find out her name.”

He gave a hum of agreement as he continued to drain the girl. He finally pulled away, his lips stained red, and retrieved his knife. He made a cut in his wrist and held it to her lips, a slow, steady stream flowing into her mouth. He massaged her throat, willing her to swallow, and after a few minutes her eyes flew open.

He remembered this part from when he was turned. The ache, the desire, the  _need_ … the sudden sharpening of every sensation, the uncontrollable bodily lust for pleasure and passion and… _blood_.

She was on top of him in a moment. “You turned me.”

He nodded. “I had to. You were dying.”

“I owe this to you.”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“Yes.” She stripped off her dress and he was a bit surprised to find she was completely naked underneath. “Before, when I was mortal, I wanted to fuck you. Now, I  _need_  to fuck you.”

“What’s your name?”

“Jenna.”

“Jenna, you’ve just been turned, you’re not thinking clearly…”

“I’ve never been clearer in my life.”

“You think that now, I know,” he said softly. “But it’s just because this is new for you. You may regret what you’re about to do.”

“I won’t.” She undid his robe and freed his cock, stroking it hard and fast. He bit his lip, unable to deny how marvelous her soft hand felt.

“At least feed first.” He grappled for the vial and she snatched it out of his hand, draining it in one gulp.

“ _Ohhhh_ …” she moaned, her head dropping backward in bliss.

“Do you feel better?” he murmured.

“Oh, God, yes. Yes.  _Yes_. Let me thank you.”

“Jenna – ”

“I  _need_ you, Adam… I need you inside me… I  _need_ it…”

Finally he nodded, giving up. The moment Eve had said she needed to be turned, they both knew this was the likely outcome. And anyway, better him than some idiot zombie who’d either wind up dead or turned as a result of her thirst. “Okay. Do what you need to do.”

She continued stroking his cock and he hardened under her touch. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her breast, and he groped it, kneading gently. Suddenly she flipped them over so he was on top, and she wrapped her legs around him. “Fuck me, Adam.  _Fuck me_.”

He started to push in, slowly, but she yanked him forward, sheathing him inside of her in one thrust. He moaned as her walls enveloped him, squeezing and tightening as he steadied himself. She felt divine, so tight and eager and dripping wet for him. He began swiveling his hips against her and she whimpered and writhed, desperate in her desire. He angled himself upward so that his pelvic bone was pressing right against her clit, and she panted and groaned at the increased pressure.

“Adam, Adam… oh Adam,” she whined. “Make me come, please, I need it, I need you, please…”

“Jenna… shhh…” Even though he knew this was just the way it worked, he still felt guilty with Eve in the house. He was always faithful to her, always – except in cases like this where they’d had to turn someone. He usually felt a bit jealous whenever there was a new male vampire Eve had to satiate, but she never seemed bothered when the roles were reversed. He could almost hear her voice, soothing:  _My darling, we do what must be done. To accept their new form they must fully couple with death._

_And we are death._

He looked at the girl’s face. She was lost, overwhelmed by her lust, her eyes shut and her mouth open as he fucked her. The woman who had turned him had wanted him as much as he had wanted her, and for a moment he wondered what it would’ve been like if he’d been turned by someone who’d never wanted him – the way he had never wanted this girl. He pitied her a moment before he remembered she had brought this on herself, and if he hadn’t turned her, she’d be dead now.

He gritted his teeth and pounded forward, and she cried out, her body bucking frantically as her nails raked down his back. He was getting close and knew she was, too, could sense it in her breathing and the changes in her movement.

“Ah…  _ah_ …  _Adam!_ ” she screamed, her release overcoming her as her cunt clamped down on him. He let go at the same moment, letting the pleasure overcome him as he spent inside of her. She rode out the rest of her orgasm silently, ecstasy etched in her features, and he heaved a sigh as he pulled out of her and put his robe back on. He ran his hand through his hair and watched as her breathing steadied and her body relaxed. He picked her up; she was already in a deep sleep, and he walked to one of the spare rooms and threw her down unceremoniously on the bed. She would sleep for a few days, most likely, and then he and Eve would have to educate her. He wasn’t looking forward to the prospect, but perhaps she wouldn’t be completely intolerable.

_Although odds are… she will be._

He walked back to the kitchen, where Eve was waiting for him. She gave him a serene smile. “Are you all right, my darling?”

He clenched his jaw. “I’m not happy.”

She walked over and seated herself in his lap before kissing him. “You never seem to be, lately, my love.”

“If she becomes a damn nuisance I’ll stake her myself,” he growled.

“Let’s hope it won’t come to that.” She curled up into his arms and he nuzzled her hair. “I love you, my dear Adam.”

He drew her as close as he could. “I love you, too.”


End file.
